dofkfandomcom-20200214-history
Principality of Kulmania
The Principality of Kulmania, or simply Kulmania, is a primarily human realm that is one of the few realms that reside in the eastern lands of Eldar. Kulmania is ruled by Malcom Kulsman It owns Ruskev and rules the Great Plains. History Foundation Kulmania was initially founded at the furthest North-East portion of Eldar, residing in the harsh tundra. The first settlement that was built was Kulwitz, a castle of stone that stood solitary, over watching the far reaches of the realm. There was initially only a small band of humans, led by Malcom Kulsman. During construction of the castle, Malcom was in contact with a Elven trading outpost, which was located at the mouth of Trudeau River. This outpost was ran by Richard Trudeau, who had good relation with Malcom. In 2FA, Malcom sent Richard and his elves an offer to become a part of the newly founded County of Kulmania. Richard accepted this offer, and soon traveled east with his elves and swore fealty to Malcom Kulsman. County Kulwitz With the arrival of Richard and his elves, Kulmania officially became a County. Construction of Kulwitz soon finished and the citizens of Kulmania enjoyed a decent life, with little issue. Trade was conducted often with Elanri, and relations were good. One of the issues that Malcom faced was the distance Kulwitz was from the rest of the nations, as trade was very important. Malcom sent scouts westward to find new lands for Kulmania to settle, which would provide a greater geo-political advantage in the future. Soon, a location was found; The southern coast of The Great Plains. Plans were made and by 5FA Kulwitz was retired as a castle, which, as part of Telkan tradition, was done by burning Ruskev With the migration southward, Malcolm ordered the construction of a keep in the south of the plains by the coast. It stood upon a small hill, and was made of multiple towers with a enclosed courtyard. By late 5 FA the keep was finished and a small village lay right outside of it. Great Dwarven Migration The arrival of the dwarves during 7th year of the First Age was quite troublesome to Kulmania, as they settled in the North of the plains, infringing on Kulmanias claim on The Great Plains. Malcolm was further infuriated as he found a hole chopped into the side of the Tree of Eurit, a Telkan holy site. As hostilities began to rise between the Dwarves and Kulmania, the dwarves decided to migrate to the Northern Mountains, leaving the Great Plains. Later, the Dwarves, or Kingdom of Helgrun, would become a strategic ally of Kulmania. The Dwarven War When the Kingdom of Helgrun resettled in the West, Malcolm began to pursue an alliance with King Dwonmumili Anvilmace. But, before such an alliance could be made, the Dwarven War broke out, and Rumgar Castle was besieged. After the dwarven victory, Malcolm and Gurak Dragol quickly formed the Steltan League, which comprised of the County of Kulmania, Chiefdom of Drogoza, and the Kingdom of Helgrun. With the formation of the Steltan League, the Emphyrean Union stagnated and did not continue war efforts for some time. Annexation of Elanri During this period of stagnation, Malcolm saw Elanri begin to crumble from the inside, as people were abandoning the nation in droves due to weak leadership. Malcolm delivered an ultimatum to Mayor Xenos, stating that if he did not surrender the city and all of its people, that he would take it by force. Xenos, not wishing to see his city burn from war, surrendered to Kulmania, allowing Malcolm to create the Duchy of Obznet, making him a Duke. The Western Conspiracy exit."]] Soon after, Dwonmumili was captured by the Emphyrean Union, this was kept as a secret. The rest of the realm were sending scouts around Eldar to find the Dwarven King, some fear he may have gone mad. Soon, rumours began to spread, and it was thought by the East that the Emphyrean Union may be holding him prisoner in Vollengraaf or Foeshire. Malcolm and a small cohort of his men then traveled to Foeshire to see if they may be holding him there. While inside, Malcolm and his men began to hear rattling of chains and muffled screams. Wulfstan Forthhere, King of Foeshire, allowed Malcolm and his men to inspect their keep, and as they were searching, many men began to stream in from the entrance and formed a shield-wall, blocking their escape. Malcolm demanded what was going on. Some of them chanted "Adar demands blood". Many of them displayed a large amount of animosity towards him and his retinue. Eventually, they let Malcom and his men leave, but Malcolm had to swear to forget about his alliance with Dwonmumili and forget all that had happened there. Malcolm then rode off back to Elanri with his men, with further hatred towards the west. Northern Expansion Following the Western Conspiracy, Malcolm, seeing his list of allies grow thin, rode north to the neutral nation of Nordlige Klanas, which up to this point, have remained fairly friendly with Kulmania. Malcolm the delivered an ultimatum to Constantinos Agethos, to surrender and be incorporated into the Principality of Kulmania as a County, or face war against the Steltan League. After discussing it with the Tribal Council, Agethos, Nordlige Klanas formerly surrendered to Malcolm Kulsman. Thus being incorporated as the County of Viztotka. Nobility The Principality of Kulmania is the first nation to adopt the House System. Soon after it was also adopted by all other nations. Within the Principality of Kulmania, there are currently 3 houses. House Kulsman House Kulsman is the founder and current ruling house of Kulmania. Owns the Duchy of Obznet and County of Ruskev House Trudeau House Trudeau swears fealty to House Kulsman and owns the County of Elanri. House Agethos House Agethos swears fealty to House Kulsman and own the County of Viztotka Political Structure The Principality of Kulmania is an Absolute Monarchy, with the Duke holding absolute power. The lords of the realm also obtain a large amount of power over Commoners, but none over the Duke. On a similar note, Commoners have very limited rights or power in the nation as a whole, but within specific counties they may enjoy more freedoms than in other counties. Despite this, it is very possible for people to move up in social class.